Val's Scars
by KaitoTheWolf
Summary: Solely my OCs, non-'canon' in the misadventures of my OCs. I wasn't sure what category to put it in. Enigma, the undead gryphon, tortures Val, the semi-faceless demon, something along those lines. Yuri, M for safety.


(NOTES: I just...uch. This...this is sick. But I know some people like this kind of stuff. I am disgusted with myself. Hope you guys enjoy... keep in mind this is only my second time writing a story where someone gets molested. So it's not that good. I'll update soon. Blech...forgive me, Val...BUT THIS ISN'T EVEN RAPE WTF)

Val was strapped to a table in a dark room, bloody torture tools laying around here and there. She wore golden chainmail armor, with thick plates on the shoulders and chest, and a pointed hood shrouded her face in darkness, exposing only glowing green eyes with three red stripes under them. A mechanical arm replaced her left arm, with an emerald encrusted into the palm. She pondered what she did to deserve this, or even who did this to her. Sure, many people disliked her for many reasons, but this? She shuddered, closing her eyes and awaiting her untimely demise. "You seem awfully calm in a situation like this, my beloved master," a voice echoed through the shadows. "Master? You've the wrong person, I am nobody's master." Val said cautiously.

"Oh yes, Val. You are master to me. Enigma, your old friend. The god-forsaken bird you took under your wing, treating me with respect and kindness. An apprentice, if you will You are my mentor. My master." Enigma said, approaching the table. She was a gryphon, with messy olive fur and bones sticking out from her body. It was true that this was indeed Enigma, the zombie gryphon that Val felt she had to ressurect. The bird stank of death, but alas, it was an all-too-familiar scent to the demon. "I'm not your master, bird. We are equals. I am but a humble friend." Val said, unsure of what the gryphon had in mind to do to her. Enigma smiled warmly. "I am honored that you think so highly of me. But you forgot me. Left, never to return." she said, her hind claws unsheathing.

"I was trapped in the human realm, with no means of getting back. I never abandoned you. I would never do that. You were the first creature to have accepted me as a friend. That bond was never broken to me." Val said quietly, fear stirring in her soul. Enigma narrowed her eyes. "You sit upon a throne of lies, demon girl. I've not trapped you here to kill you, I simply want to hurt you. Badly. Oh, and rape you. Let's get to that." she said, a devious smirk spreading across her face. "What? N-no, please...don't do this..!" Val said fearfully. Despite being a creature of darkness, she feared many things, but being raped crossed her moral boundaries. It was the thing she feared most.

She shuddered as Enigma ran her talons along her side, leaning into the demon until her beak was pressed against Val's mouth. The gryphon dug her hind claws into Val's golden chainmail pants, grinning madly. "I looove youuuu~" Enigma chirped playfully, peeling off her friend's shorts with her hind legs. "I...love you too, b-but not like this...stop...p-please..." Val whimpered, her voice cracking. "Never, my love, you will go through with this whether you enjoy it or not. Lighten up, demon, hehe." the gryphon purred, trying to arouse her friend, or, in this situation, her prisoner. Val struggled under the weight of the bird, but her restraints rendered her incapable of movement. Enigma wrapped her tail around Val's leg as she locked her in a kiss, the demon blushing furiously. The gryphon was no longer the loving, fun, and hyperactive sister-like friend Val had originally saw her as. Now she was out for blood. Val's blood, specifically. What she had done to make her friend like this was unknown to her. Was a simple mistake she had no control over that unbearably horrible to make the bird completely insane, her morals erased, and her innocence lost?

"Give it up, master, you're mine." Enigma said cruelly, her talons peircing Val's good arm. The demon yelped from the sudden rush of pain, but for some reason she couldn't hope to identify, she honestly liked the pain, the tearing of her flesh. Maybe this was what her victims felt like as she severed their limbs, the sickening rip of tendons bringing her pleasure. It was only in her inborn nature to like pain, and even more so to bring pain.

(That's all I have for now...it's not the worst you've read, right? I hope? Review and tell me what I can do better. This is pretty much just for practice...and peer pressure...I'll update soon...I only ask of you to not try and kill me for writing bad torture fics.)


End file.
